After the End - The Mortal Instruments
by Elli Locke
Summary: I always wanted to know what happens after the book City of Heavenly Fire. This is my version. What if Clary gets her memories back and is better than Jace at fighting, making her one of the best fighters the Clave has ever seen. What if Clary and Izzy become parabatai? Read this story to find out what happens in Clary's life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Getting There

Clary POV

I punch the punching bag. I make it swing. I punch it again, I make it swing. This goes on for about….oh, 20 minutes. I then go to the target, I throw the dagger, it hits right in the middle of the target. I smile. I've improved a lot in my training. I mean a lot. Like, I can easily take down Alec and Izzy. I threw myself into training, i was still apart of the family, i was still social, i just started to take my training very seriously. Izzy and I have gotten very close, as in sisters separated at birth close. Alec and I, we have become very close also. We consider each other family. Simon is doing well with recovering his memories, he only has to recover a few more from his childhood. Jace and I, you can ask anyone we are inseparable. He is also SO protective. I walk out of the training room. I walk into the kitchen only to find Jace and Izzy fighting over a spatula while Alec and Simon are trying to hold in their laughter. " Izzy give me the spatula, you're not cooking, you will kill us all!" I hear Jace yell. "Jace I will not kill you, just let me try, oh look, see Clary's here, she'll help me, won't you Clary?" They both look at me. I sweat even more than I was from training. " Uhhh, I guess." I mumble. "YES!" Izzy shouts. She then launches toward me, grabs my hand and yanks me into the kitchen.

 **2 HOURS LATER**

I walk into the dining room and look at everyone who has gathered. Mom, Luke, Maryse, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Simon, Maia, and Jordan. ( **A/N: Jordan is still alive** ) I smile as Izzy and I walk into the room holding a couple more sides that were prepared. We set them down and I take my place between Iz and Jace. About halfway through the dinner, that was eerily calm and quiet, Maryse looks at Izzy and I and says, " Girls! This is delicious!" We smile as we get several yeses or nods from everyone else. Finally, I can't take the silence anymore, " ok, whats going on? Everyone has been really quiet and calm, and for this group, that means something is wrong." I see everyone look up and smile at eachother and then me. "What?" I ask.

"Well we were talking and we decided that we should go to your old apartment and recover anything that may have been destroyed or lost," Jace said.

"What? That still hasn't been cleaned up?"

"We got a call from the Clave and they said it still hasn't been cleaned, so we volunteered."

"Why?"

"Because we knew that if we didn't, they would send someone else to and we didn't think that you would like someone rummaging through your stuff."

"Oh ok, let's go tomorrow?" I ask.

"YES!" everyone shouts.

I jump, "why so anxious?" i ask.

"It's just we don't really know what your mundane life was like, so we want to see." Izzy says smiling.

"You guys are so weird." I say, shaking my head.

We finish dinner and watch The Proposal with Sandra Bullock and Ryan Reynolds. I love this movie! After we get done we all say goodnight and go to our rooms with our partners. As I fall asleep I feel something, happiness, I love this feeling. it feels like nothing could go wrong. I'm laying in bed and I soon fall asleep in Jace's arms.

 **Hey guys? My name is Elli Locke, pronounced like Ellie Lock. I just wanted to say thank you for reading and giving my story a chance. This is my first story and I hope you guys like it. I am hoping to make the chapters long as I go and to impress you guys and to give you what you want in the story. Sorry if you don't like this chapter, it was kinda slow. I just needed to start it off. I am at the point where I have so many ideas, my fingers can't move fast enough to get it all down. I am going to try to publish every week. Thanks again!**

 **-Elli Locke**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Day

Clary's POV

As we walk up the stone steps of my old apartment, I look around. I remember the day where my mom intrusted Simon will the task to walk me across the street. The day where Jace and I walked down these steps to go to Luke's. I walk up the wooden steps that lead to my old apartment, holding Izzy's hand. It's something that we do, hold each other's hand, like sisters. I slowly walk to the cracked, half open, half closed door. I push it open and look around. It's the same as I remember it. Glass shattered, the remaining bits of the Ravener demon, feathers from torn pillows. Basically, it's still a mess.

"Wow," I hear Izzy say. It looks like you and your mom put up a fight.

I just continue walking. I go into the kitchen. I start walking, and then I feel something under my shoe. I lift my foot and see Jace's sensor that I shoved down the Ravener's demon's throat. I also see the blood from the Ravener demon, and from me. There was a lot more than I remember. I hear Izzy, Alec, and Jace walk up behind me. I hear them gasp. I then remember, what it felt like. To find it in my room, to find out my mom was kidnapped, to fight it off, hearing it talk. To be bitten. I shudder. I turn and see the others staring at the blood. I get their attention, and they finally look at me. I smile and nod, letting them know I am ok. I walk toward my room. I walk in, and I see all of the old paper with the angelic rune on them. I hear Alec walk in. I see him step ahead of me and look around. I smile at him. I get a smile back.

"You must have thought you were going crazy." he says, looking around.

I laugh. "Especially when I saw Jace through the coffee shop window and no one else could see him." I say back.

"Clary, I really am sorry for how I acted when we first met. I do want you to know. You are my like my sister."

I look at him. I walk toward him and hug him. He hugs me back.

"Alec, i'm sorry too." I say. "You are like my brother too, ya know that right?"

I feel his chest vibrate with laughter. I smile. We should probably get back though. We walk out I see Izzy and Jace have almost cleared out the whole kitchen. We walk into the kitchen and I see them both turn around and smile. We all sit there for about thirty seconds, smiling like idiots, looking at each other. We soon can't take it anymore we crack up. After we dry our tears, we start cleaning.

 **7 HOURS LATER**

As we walk into the Institute, we are all complaining.

"Guys I think I pulled a muscle.." Alec says.

"Well I think I got some of Clary's old blood in my hair!" whines Iz.

"Oh you think you've got problems! I got attacked by paint!" yells Jace.

It was true. Jace went to go and clean out a closet. Just as he was opening the door I realized exactly what closet that was….the art closet.

"Jace! NO!" I yell, running toward the closet. But, I was too late. I reach the closet to in time to see a blur of colors…...landing on Jace. I take one look at Jace and fall to the floor laughing. I hear the others come running. I hear them start laughing. I hear two thunks, I know they have fallen to the floor from laughing.

"What, in the...HELL." I hear Jace yell. I look at him. He is glaring at all of us.

I stifle a laugh. "Jace you look like a rainbow, all you need is some cotton, and you would look like a unicorn. Which means, that when you glare, it just makes you look more adorkable." I say laughing. I hear the others burst out laughing once again.

I snap out of my thoughts.

"Well Jace, I think that the blue compliments your eyes," I say.

Once again, we laugh. I look at Jace. I see him glaring...once again.

"Oh look Iz, Jace looks even more adorkable! Do you have your camera on you?" I say in between giggles.

I see Jace huff and walk out. Presumably to go take a shower. Once he is out of the room, we all fall to the floor once again, laughing like maniacs.

 **Shout out to Claine and Clace**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Parabatai

Clary's POV

As Izzy and I walk into the training room, we are talking about when we first met. I love my sister so much. As we walk in, a dagger comes flying toward my head. I start spinning and grab it out of mid air, then I whip it round and send it flying towards where it came. I then see Jace, the dagger right beside his head and lodged into a target.

I do a sweep of the room and I see Alec smirking, Izzy just staring at me with pride. Then I see Jace. He has sweat dripping down his temple. I laugh.

"Well are we gonna start training or what?" I ask.

Izzy and I move over to the beams to practice our balance. We look at eachother and then flip up each beam until we are on the highest one. We don't have any cords attached to us, so if we fall, well. We start flipping from beam to beam. We are doing crazy stunts when I see Izzy slip. Everything I see net is in slow motion. Izzy trying to regain her balance, her slipping off the beam. All of the sudden it's like I speed up. I flip over to her beam and i fly down and i grab her hand. We are then i the position where I am hanging off the beam with holding on with one and and Izzy is grabbing my other hand. I look down and I see the boys under us. I swing one leg so I am straddling the beam. I then lift Izzy up. We stay in this position for about a minute and then I am lifted up by Izzy. She wraps me in such a hug, I feel like it doesn't matter if we didn't just die, i'm going to suffocate anyway. When she let's go, we look at each other in the eyes.

"You had my back Clary. Thankyou so much. I've been wanting to ask you for a while, but I think now is the right time. Clary, will you be my parabatai?"

I'm stunned. I didn't think that someone like her, beautiful, and amazing would want to be parabatai with me. But Izzy is like my sister. She is my sister. I look at her and say,

"Isabelle Sophia Lightwood, OF COURSE I WOULD!"

She gives me the biggest smile that has probably ever crossed her face.

We start laughing, smiling, jumping up and down, squealing. We jump down and the boys come running over.

"We thought that you were having a seizure the beams were shaking so much." Alec says.

"Yea and don't even get me started on the noises," Jace adds.

Izzy and I smile at each other.

"Izzy asked me to be her parabatai!" I yell.

"She said yes!" I smile.

I see the boys look at each other and Jace give Alec a smile.

"We knew it," Alec says.

We all move over to the mats. We decide that we are going to do hand to hand combat and sparring mixed together. Just as we are about to start, Maryse, Robert, My mom, and Luke walk in.

"We thought we would watch you train." says Luke.

We all look at each other and Alec starts explaining what we were about to do.

"Ok so, we decided that we would do sparring and hand to hand combat mixed to add some fun. It will also be Izzy and Clary against Jace and I." he explains. I see them all nod. Izzy and I move to one side of the room and the boys go to the other. Alec sets a timer on his phone and then gets back into position. Then it starts.

Beep.

We run at each other. I see Alec throw a punch at Izzy she dodges it and then throws an uppercut at him. She hits him square in the jaw. Those two start going at it. Then it's Jace and I. We circle each other. Then I flip over him and land on his shoulders. I use my weight to bring us down backwards. I then straddle him. He is still stunned and I start throwing punches. I hit him with every single one. Then I get thrown off and i'm flying across the room. I land on my back and the wind is knocked out of me.

"Clary!" I hear Izzy yell.

"I'm fine!" I yell back.

I stand up and I see Jace on his way over to me with a smirk on his face. Uh oh. I walk over to him and we start in a very intense round of hand to hand combat. I land a few punches and dodge a few of his. He is sweating heavily and i haven't even broken a sweat. I decide that this is getting boring, so I jump up on to a beam above us. He looks around and then finds me. He jumps up and we start doing flips and spins. I finally knock him off his feet and he falls off. At this point Izzy has gotten Alec onto the floor and held him down for 3 seconds and has joined my parents. I land so i have my feet parted and in between is Jace. I lay on him so he is in a position so that he can't move. I count 1...2...3! I win.

"That's my girl!" Izzy says as she jogs over to me.

All of the adults are looking at me with disbelief.

"So i've improved a little bit." I say sheepishly.

"A little bit?" Maryse asks, "you were amazing!"

I smile and then announce that i am going to go take a shower.

Jace and the others exit the training room. Then everyone is off in different parts of the Institute and we look at each other.

"You are amazing," Jace says.

I laugh and hug him.

"I love you Jace, you do know that right?" I ask.

"How did I get so lucky to get to have you as a girlfriend?" Jace says full heartedly.

I stare at him in disbelief.

"Jace, you have it backwards, i'm just a girl who has her hair as the most exciting part of her, you are so loyal and you protect me throughout all of our problems. You walked through hell with me. I don't know many people that would do that for me. I was the lucky one to get you."

Now it's Jace's turn to look at me in disbelief.

"Clary, are you serious? You are the most beautiful creature in the world. Talk about loyal, you trapped yourself in a house with a your brother and a controlled me, just to see if I was ok! You didn't want us to get too close at first because you didn't want Izzy, Alec, and I to get too separated. You walked into fire to save me. Even when you and Alec weren't getting along, you were still worried about him when he got stabbed by a demon. You ran straight into a hotel full of vampires just to save Simon. These are only a couple of things that you do for us. And all of those things you did, that's not just proving you're loyal and the definition of a best friend, you are loving, and brave. Don't even get me started on how you describe yourself. Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Jace asks.

I stare, I'm crying.

"You really think that?" I ask.

"Yes, and it's not just me. It's everyone else too."

I hug him. I thank him and I then announce that I need to go take a shower.

He lets me go. As I take a shower. I think about what he said. Is that true? Maybe I am prettier than I thought. I get out and get dressed. I walk downstairs and on the way, I find Iz. We start talking and by the time we are downstairs, we are laughing and clutching our sides. We sit do next to each other and we start eating. We are having spaghetti. We are all talking and then Alec suddenly says,

"When are you going to tell them."

"About what?" I ask.

"About what you told us in the training room."

"Ohhh," Izzy and I say.

We smile.

"Well, Iz asked me to be her parabatai today."

"And she said yes!" Izzy yells.

"Girls! That's great!," my mom says.

"You two will have a very strong bound." Robert says.

"You two will have two get

clothes for the ceremony!" Maryse exclaims.

Luke is just shaking his head while chuckling.

"What?" I ask.

"It's just, you two are already a handful, imagine what you two will be like when you have are parabatai." Luke says while chuckling.

The rest of the night is filled with laughs and amazing food. Izzy and I head to her room. We talk to about 1 o'clock in the morning. Even then, we fall asleep on each other holding hands. That night I dream about Izzy and how we met. I go into a deep sleep dreaming about her whip flying through the air.


End file.
